In response to smaller living space of modern houses and use convenience many furniture producers have endeavored in innovation to improve ordinary furniture to become composite furniture to provide multiple usages. The composite furniture has special features, such as providing multiple use states through simple assembly transformation or to equip with multiple use states at the same time. Therefore one set of composite furniture can meet various requirements. In general, the composite furniture uses a swivelable frame which can be flipped to change use condition. While it can be maneuvered simply, it requires multiple pivotal elements. This makes assembly more difficult.
The conventional composite furniture, such as R.O.C. utility model patent No. 529385 which discloses a chair with a goods holding rack that can be flipped over. It includes a chair bracket, a chair frame mounted onto the chair bracket, a seat and a goods holding rack installed on the chair frame. The goods holding rack has a swing frame which can be flipped rearwards. The chair frame has a backrest bar at a corresponding position to anchor the swing frame. The swing frame has a rack at the front side that can be positioned horizontally to allow the goods holding rack to hold goods. The swing frame also has a rack leaning end which can be moved to a flipped position to allow the goods holding rack to flip rearwards, thereby users can sit on the seat.
U.K. patent No. GB2254780 discloses another type of composite furniture which is a transformable table chair unit. It includes a chair base and a movable element hinged on the chair base in a swivelable manner. The movable element includes a first position where the chair base is extended upwards from a rear end thereof to become a chair backrest and a second position where the movable element is extended horizontally towards a front end of the chair base to become a table. The table chair unit thus formed can be transformed simply to give users great convenience even outdoors.
Germany publication No. DE202011003252 discloses another type of composite furniture. It has a long bench with a middle portion and two lateral portions. The middle portion is a movable holding deck and includes a first position for seating and a second position to hold goods. It can be maneuvered simply. The bench, aside from seating a third person, also can be transformed to a composite table chair to seat two persons.
The aforesaid conventional composite furniture can provide one or more use states to meet multiple use requirements. They provide many benefits for users who have a lot of furniture but insufficient house space. However, most traditional furniture on the market at present still provides only a single function. For people who require composite function, the choice is still not abundant. On the other hand, much conventional composite furniture has to go through a standard operation procedure to be transformed to different use states. For people who are not familiar with the standard operation procedure operation errors frequently occur and result in damages of the furniture or a dilemma difficult to fix. Hence to provide composite furniture that can be transformed in varying use states via a simple operation procedure still is a need unfulfilled as yet.